This invention relates to a solar dryer for mattresses, mats, comforters, quilts and the like this invention more particularly relates to a solar sanitary dryer that can exterminate tiny worms and insects such as lice and mites that commonly exist in mattresses, mats, comforters, quilts and the like, and which may be harmful to and/or cause diseases among the users.
Various techniques and devices have hitherto been proposed for solar drying and/or sanitizing mattresses, mats, comforters and/or quilts, such as a solar dryer comprising a black fabric bag. A comforter, for instance, is put in the bag, which is then placed in the sun to be heated to exterminate tiny worms and insects such as lice and mites which are often seen existing in comforters and the like.
However, when such a bag and a comforter therein are placed on a roof, for example, for solar sanitary drying, the solar heat will not be evenly distributed throughout the comforter, usually resulting in the outer portion of the comforter getting heated first, then after a while the middle portion of the comforter is heated to some extent, while the innermost portion of the comforter will remain cool. As a result, a large portion of the tiny worms and insects in the comforter will be able to gradually move to the cooler portions of the comforter and eventually survive the deadly heat near the surface of the comforter.
In addition, the stuffed material inside a comforter or the like is usually made very porous to give the comforter or the like a soft feeling and elasticity, as well as good thermal insulation. Therefore, it will take considerable time for all of the stuffed material to get heated high enough to exterminate tiny worms and insects therein, thus giving time to the worms and insects to evacuate safely to the cooler places, resulting in poor performance in the sanitation of the comforter or the like.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a solar sanitary dryer for mattresses, mats, comforters, quilts and the like that can more reliably and quickly exterminate all tiny worms and insects such as lice and mites which commonly exist therein.